unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart: Single Dash!
Mario Kart: Lonely Dash! is the first game in the Mario Kart (series) released in 2007 for the Pii. The game has a lot of history-they started working with it in 1610 but finished in the next five hundred years. Game History Starting the Work 1610-1630 Mario kart: ! was started by the Ancient Geeks. After a few years, the Ancient Geeks were finished with this game. However when the Ancient Greeks played this they weren't happy. There were bugs, glitches and stupid your momma jokes. The Ancien Greeks decided to make a better game. They worked for some years until they thought they were done. The Giant "I Forgot to do My Videogame" 1631-1700 When they tried to debug it, the Ancient Greeks only found ONE bug. The Ancient Greeks found that bug at night, so they decided to fix it the next day. However the next day, they all forgot about the game and started working on another game instead. It was a long time the game was forgotten, until one adult and his son were in their basement, cleaning it, when they found the unfinished game (actually finished but with a bug). They immediatly took it to the Ancient Greeks who started working on the game again. Everyone asked in the 1700s how the game could have been forgotten for so long, and that some kids who wanted that game in the 1600s were arleady dead, and never got a chance to play that game. The Ancient Greeks were very sorry and started saying dumb excuses like "My Dog ate the Game!" or "I Forgot to do My Videogame" or yeah... Videogame War Sucks Videogames 1702-1900 or something like that During the Videogame War the whole game was cancelled because of the fear Sonic and Pac-Man fans would kill the Ancient Greeks. However luckily, the Ancient Greeks were all dead and only the Current, Present Day Greeks were working on the day. While the videogame war the game was forgotten. However one Nintendon't worker sneaked in the Nintendo offices and fixed the bug and relesed the videogame. Thought it might sound like a good thing, in those days releasing Mario, Sonic and Pacman games was considered illegal. The FBI was about to send all the Nintendo people to jail when they discovered it was Nintendon'ts fault. One Nintendon't worker went to jail and died the same day of his death. The game was only in stores for three hours, and was taken down immediatly from stores. WHAT THE? NO RELEASE YET!?!?!?!? 1901-Present Day After the Videogame War, Nintendo decided to make some changes to the game. It took some years and when it looked like the game was about to release, Nintendo sadly found out that the system the game was for was now dead and old. Nintendo totally remade the game and before the day of the release, the Pii was announced. Nintendo decided to make this game for the Pii instead. And so the game was remade again, and after some years it was released. Drivers Each driver has special powers. *Mario: His special power is farting making other characters cover their nose, and stopping their kart for some seconds. *Luigi: Showing off his bad breath to other characters near. Causes the other characters, to fall of the kart. *Peach: Showing everyone her beauty, and making all characters go buy chocolates for her. *Daisy: Her uglyness kills every character...for a few seconds. *Wario: Man, he smells so bad the characters die for hours. Unlockables The game has unlockables. This is a list of them Bumpers *Warning: Daisy on the Car *If you hit my kart, I'm farting on your face. * If you can read this you are too close. * If you can read this, then beware...cliff ahead. *I don't give a....................................... ---- ..................Mushroom. What? You thought I was going to say something else? Characters *Donkey Kong: He has no special power, what so ever. *King Boo: Makes other characters blind. *Evil Guy: If they have cupcakes, they die. *The Exorcist: Looks scary, like DK has no special power. Category:Shames